30 Day OTP Challenge
by Happytiger139
Summary: Warning! Yaoi (Lucifer/Sam)! Fluff ahead! Short Chapters! Possible Crack (Maybe)! Slight Destiel, Crobby, and Others!
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 1: Holding Hands

"Sammy! Pay attention to me, I'm bored," came the whiny voice of Lucifer. No, Sam wasn't hallucinating or dreaming that was actually Lucifer.

"What would you want me to do, Luce? I have research to do. Go find Cas and play with _him_, I'm busy."

"But I don't wanna play with Cas~"

Sam sighed and turned around, leveling Lucifer with an irritated stare. He watched him then called him over.

"Get over here," he said with no heat in his voice. So, Lucifer shuffled over to the bed where Sam was and stood there until Sam made him sit. He looked at Sam with curious blue eyes when he felt Sam slowly and hesitantly grab his hand, his grip loose and unsure. Lucifer looked down at their hands then back up at Sam's face. He tightened his grip in encouragement and laughed softly when he heard an almost inaudible sigh come from his partner.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm not bored anymore."

"…You're welcome Luce."


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Lucifer looked around them quietly. Him and Sam were sitting on a park bench somewhere Texas maybe? He didn't know. He kept looking on until he saw a couple sitting on another park bench nearby. They were talking softly, sending each other small but loving smiles and every now and then would kiss each other. He tilted his head to the side. He's never seen public displays of affection before. He saw Dean kiss Castiel, or Vice Versa, but those were small pecks on the cheek whenever they thought no one would notice. He'd even seen Crowley snake his hand over to Bobby's butt. Though, none of that was ever outdoors where people could see them. It made him question why Sam didn't like to do that kind of stuff in public.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah, Luce?" came the short reply.

"Why don't we do that in Public?"

"Do what in public?"

"Show our affections for one another...Out in public."

"…It's, uh, frowned upon, Luce."

"Why?"

"People just don't like seeing others of the same gender together."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, who cares what _they_ like? It's all about what _we_ _want._"

"Yeah… Yeah, it is."

Luce scooted closer to Sam and wrapped his arms around him, then, looked around with slightly narrowed eyes, looking for anyone who opposed to what they were doing. Instead, he only found some people making wolf whistles or giving them the thumbs up.


	3. Day 3: Gaming Watching a Movie

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 3: Gaming/ watching a movie

"What are we doing now, Sam?"

Sam looked up at the confused face of Lucifer. He was just putting in a movie to watch. One Gabriel had given him.

"Just putting in Bruce Almighty," said Sam, "Gabe really didn't want to keep it anymore, so he gave it to me. I think he said it had something to do with someone not being the real god and giving some random guy his powers. That your guys' father would never do that."

Lucifer looked at Sam with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What?" Came Sam's confused voice.

"I don't want to watch that, let's watch something else."

"Okay, what do you wanna watch?"

"Well, I often hear Gabriel and Dean mentions something called 'Casa Erotica?' By the way they talk about it, it seems good."

"Um…Luce, you don't wanna watch that."

"Yes, I do."

Sam gulped at the underlying tone.

Dun. Dun. Duuuun.

"Hey Sam. Can we do that?"

Sam sat on the couch wide-eyed. _That_ was really uncomfortable. And they watched it for movie night, and-

"Sam?" Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Lucifer.

"W-What," He said and gulped, "What did you want?"

"I asked if we could do that."

"That…?"

'Oh, he's talking about _that_' Sam quickly realized.

"You're taking too long to decide," Lucifer concluded as he leaned in and kissed Sam roughly. He quickly decided to pin him to the sofa.

He started to rub his growing erection against Sam, causing them both to moan. Unknowingly, Gabriel was filming their activities a few feet away.

"Hey Samsquatch, you wanna do me a favor and watch this?"

"Watch what, Gabe?" Sam asked sounding tired.

"Woah, what happened to you? Didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, Luce kept me up all night."

"Heh, I know."

"What do you mean-"Sam stopped talking, instead looking at what Gabriel was watching.

"Nn- Luce, right there! " moan, moan "Luce!"

"What the fuck are you watching?!"

The End :I


	4. Day 4: On a Date

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 4: On a Date

There was a small breeze that night, lightly hitting Sam's face. Tonight was the perfect night for this. The Stars were out, glowing quietly in the sky barely letting their graceful light reflect over the Earth. The hillside's grass was swaying, lush and green being treaded on by two pairs of feet. Sam and Lucifer needed some alone time away from Crowley and Bobby, the former was constantly trying to annoy everyone with P.D.A. Even Dean and Cas had to get away from that, Cas taking Dean to an unknown destination. But, since it was_ Cas_, Sam wasn't worried.

No, worrying was the last thing he was going to do. He just wanted to spend these few and far moments with Lucifer.

Right now, they were in a meadow in Grindelwald, Switzerland. It was cold, but so was Lucifer. Sam was used to it, but Lucifer still gave him some warmer clothes. If Sam hadn't known Lucifer, he'd be freaked out at how surprisingly concerned Lucifer was for his well-being and safety.

"Sam, why'd you want us to come out?"

"Star-Gazing, Luce. Just here to watch the sky. I guess you could count this as a date," Sam chuckled as he sat down. Lucifer following his example and plopping down into the grass beside him, silently scooting closer and cuddling with him. Sam thinks that all that time spent in the cage has starved Lucifer of attention. He's happy to satisfy Lucifer's needs, though.

They had eventually decided to lay down, curled to each other, legs tangled. Sam was trying very hard not to fall asleep, his eyelids threatening to close every few minutes.

"Hey, I'm starting to fall asleep," Sam said drowsily.

When Sam said that, Lucifer looked over at his face and smiled. It was cute, like a little child trying to stay awake for a movie. So, Lucifer decided to tell him stories. Stories of his life or stories of others. He told him about the first fish to crawl out of the ocean, and he told him about the first creatures to walk the earth before humans, and before he was cast out of heaven.

Sam smiled to himself. Lucifer almost never spoke of his past, but he wasn't going to question it. When he could no longer stay awake, Lucifer took him back to Bobby's house, gently setting him down to sleep.

"Good Night, Sam," Lucifer said and quietly slipped into bed next to him, "That was the best date I ever had."


	5. Day 5: Kissing

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 5: Kissing

Sam liked this. He liked being kissed by Lucifer. Sometimes he was soft and let Sam do what he wants and take control. Other times he would be demanding and pin Sam to the nearest surface there was and do whatever _he_ wants. But the kisses were always similar in one way, they were freezing cold, something that made Lucifer stand out from the other angels. Sam liked it, no, he loved it. That's why he was walking to Lucifer right now, he just wanted his attention, his love and affection. Yes, Sam admits that he craved, maybe even more than Dean craves pie, but he couldn't help it.

He came towards the sofa and wrapped his thick arms around Lucifer's shoulders. Sam knew that Lucifer was in one of those _moods_, he was actually hoping for it, though.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing? Can't you see I'm busy," said Lucifer in his scarily calm voice.

"Just wanted to see you, Luce," came his reply.

"Samuel," Lucifer said, causing Sam to shudder, "I will pin you to this sofa right here, right now, for anyone to see if you do not leave me to think."

"…," Sam said nothing as he slid around the side of the sofa and sat down in Lucifer's lap, "Okay, then pin me," he said with a slightly quivering voice.

In one quick move, Lucifer managed to pin Sam down to the sofa. He held his arms above his head with one hand, and slowly traced his other hand on the line of buttons keeping Sam's shirt closed. He moved his face forward and hovered just above Sam's lips, and whenever Sam tried reaching up, he pulled away.

"Luce, I'm not in the mood to be teased," he whined.

"And I wasn't in the mood at all," came his hard reply.

He complied, though, with Sam's whining and stopped pulling away and kissed Sam, smashing their faces together harshly. Lucifer ripped Sam's shirt off, letting it fall onto the coffee table sitting next to the couch. He pulled his head away from Sam's and moved down, pressing soft kisses to his jaw, sucking every so often. He then continued to move down, down towards his collar bone kissing and sucking, and down to his chest. He made sure to leave visible marks all over Sam's body, showing everyone that he was his. He then kissed his way back up, while moving his free hand down lower, not stopping until it reached Sam's crotch, cupping it. Lucifer swallowed Sam's moan with a small kiss, then decided to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Despite what most people would think, Sam liked to be dominated. He would never tell Dean that, as he would never let him live it down. Lucifer was perfect for satisfying those cravings that stirred every now and then.

Things quickly elevated from there, keeping Sam and Lucifer from going out the rest of the day. No one questioned all the marks on Sam when they came back to everyone. Unless you count Crowley making fun of him, of course, but he still likes those kisses. They're cold, and that night they littered his entire body, he has the hickeys to prove it.


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday, went to bed early because I got in trouble. So, here it is, I will post the next chapter in a few hours. Eeh, once again, sorry!

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 6: Wearing Each other's clothes

"Hey Sam. What's it like being so tall?"

"I don't know, Luce. Why don't you wear my clothes? So you can get some kind of idea what it's like."

Sam was busy doing research, as always. They're in Maine investigating some drowning's. Dean went out with Castiel to go question the dock workers and boaters, but they were most likely skipping their jobs to do other stuff. So, they left Sam with the research and lore with Lucifer, who wasn't doing a single think to help. Nope, he just sat at one of the other chairs at the motel's small table and stared at Sam, unblinking.

Suddenly, he got up and put his hands on Sam's shirt to start pulling it over his head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wear your clothes, what do you think?"

"No, Luce, I'm bu-"

"_You_ suggested it, so I'm gonna do it."

"…Fine," he said while his shirt came off, "But I get to wear your clothes."

"After this."

"After what?"

Lucifer leaned on Sam, causing both them and the chair Sam was sitting on to fall down to the floor. "After sex."

"Hey Sammy, we're back," yelled Dean as him and a disheveled looking Castiel walked into the motel.

"Huh? Oh, hey Dean," said Sam casually, wearing Lucifer's (or Nick's) small clothes. Dean gave him a weird look, the shifted his eyes over to Lucifer, who was wearing a too big plaid shirt and jeans.

"I'm not even going to ask," was all he said before walking away.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 7: Cosplaying

"Hey Sam, do you know what LARPing is? I heard someone on our last case ask if you and Dean were LARPing, but I don't know what that means," Sam looked over at the confused pouty face Lucifer was making, causing him to have to stifle the oncoming laughter.

"It's just…Live action roleplay. It's when someone gets dressed up in cosplay and pretends to be a character from the media, like what Charlie likes to do."

"So... what would you like to cosplay as?"

"Nothing, It's not my thing."

Lucifer looked at Sam with narrowed eyes, why would he not want to cosplay? Lucifer certainly wanted to try it, and he was going to find a way to get Sam into it.

Lucifer's grin was enormous, and it was freaking Sam out. Earlier, he disappeared after their short conversation on LARPing and Cosplay, and then came back with a grin that reminded Sam of the cat that got the Canary. It was scary, he just stared at Sam with that grin. He tried looking away, but for some reason his attention was always drawn back to that face. Though, as Sam looked, he saw Lucifer raise his hand and snap. He gave him a confused and panicked look then quickly went back to his computer screen. He went to go type when he looked down and saw that his clothing was different. "What the… _hell?! _What happened to my clothes?!" Sam swiveled his head towards Lucifer, who was smirking. He was now wearing white hooded robes with brown leather armor and boots, and a red sash to finish it. Sam was wearing something similar, except he wore a black djellaba with white decorative markings over it. Sam once again looked at Lucifer, his face a mixture of irritation and slight panic.

"I changed your clothes so that we could cosplay."

"Wh-why?"

"I did it to get you into cosplaying. Altair and Malik is an extremely famous pairing in the Assassins's creed fandom. You know, Malik being the smart one, and Altair being the strong one. You're Malik and I'm Altair."

"…That. That's nice, Luce, I guess. So uh, what did they do?"

"Have sex over desks, but the closest thing we have to a desk is that table you're working at.

"…Fine, get over here."


	8. Day 8: Shopping

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 8: Shopping

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Lucifer were walking through a mall. Sam and Dean had decided that they needed new clothes. They've been wearing the same clothes for… ever! It needed to change. They were walking around some shop. They all separated, Sam with Lucifer and Dean with Castiel, obviously.

They would pass by each other every once in a while. Once, Dean looked over at them and saw Sam blushing after Lucifer nudged his arm and pointed to an Assassin's Creed shirt. He raised an eyebrow, shook his head, then decided to give his attention back to Cas.

"Sam, look. It's an Assassin's Creed jacket. Remember the day we cosplayed?"

Sam just ignored him and kept looking at all the shirts, though he was now blushing.

They were all now walking around the mall, having already dropped their clothes off in the impala and were not just looking around. They saw game stores and Restaurants. Lucifer and Castiel looked around with huge eyes, not used to seeing so many people in one store. Well, mall.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, short chapter with not that much in it.


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends

"Okay, ready? One, two, three!" Bobby finished counting down and immediately took a picture. Sam, Dean, Adam, Lucifer, Cas, Michael, and the one without a relationship, Gabriel, were all sitting at an outdoor restaurant, eating and talking together. Bobby came back to the table to sit down, just as Crowley appeared next to him. Michael and Lucifer would look at one another every once in a while, small and weary. Sam would notice this, and would lightly nudge his arm. Adam doing the same with Michael.

With stopping the apocalypse from Lucifer and Michael's fight, and the end of the world from many other things, they all needed time to rest and relax. They had to learn to live with one another, to promise to be nice. Or else, they're lovers would be upset with them. Bobby would deny Crowley anything and everything if he acted up, same with Sam and Lucifer. Dean doesn't ever have to worry about Cas, and Michael is a good boy who would listen to anything Adam would say.

Looking at each everyone, Bobby was less than surprised. Dean had a burger and shake, so did Cas. Lucifer had a simple sandwich while Sam had a salad, but both had a small icecream. Adam also had sandwich, but Michael just shared with him. Bobby just sat and watched, chatted, lightly argued. Crowley was drinking Craig, watching everyone with calculating eyes quietly.

"Is that death?" dean asked as he looked across the street, seeing death walking out of a pizza shop with Tessa. Soon, the two reapers joined the group.

The End.

Nod, Nod.


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 10: With Animal Ears

Nothing was heard as Sam tip-toed quietly, careful not to let _him_ hear. He slowly approached the still figure that was staring out Bobby's window, then, faster than anyone could tell, lashed out. He grinned from ear to ear as he saw what he had done.

Lucifer turned around, slightly surprised someone snuck up on him, but with a questioning gaze. He was currently looking up at the top of his head, wear a small and seemingly innocent cat-eared headband rested. They weren't regular cat ears, though. As they had red devil's horns perched right above them.

Sam laughed fondly as he looked at his confused lover, whose confusion quickly turned into embarrassment. He grabbed the headband and through it to the floor when he realized Sam had secretly taken a picture. "Sam!"

Lucifer's yells fell on deaf ears, though, because Sam was already running out the front door, laughing his lungs out.

It was time for revenge. Lucifer was kind of embarrassed. It turns out that Sam likes taking embarrassing pictures of him and showing them to the others, like the time Sam left him to _sleep _at the beach when they were doing a job down in Florida and he got a giant sunburn all over his body, except for where his swim trunks were on.

Lucifer walked over to Sam, an air of calm and mischief hanging around him. Sam looked up at him suspiciously, to which made Lucifer only smile wider. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly there were furry and floppy dog ears lying on Sam's head. Lucifer wasn't _that_ cruel. At least he gave him ears of an animal he likes, because so many years of moose jokes has made Sam grow a strong dislike for the animal.

"Lucifer! Get these dog ears off of me!" Sam shouted as he gawked said ears as they swiveled back in slight fear.

"Hmmm, no thanks, Sam, because this is payback," he said as he lifted a camera up into the air and took a picture.


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

Dean heard the door close and quickly went into action. He silently moved up the stairs, careful to avoid that one creaky step. Making sure no one was around, and no one would be for a while, he snuck into Sam and Lucifer's room. Bobby had given him and Sam their own rooms for whenever they visit, which is often.

Dean grabbed every single piece of clothing he could find laying on the floor, resting in their dresser, and even in the basket of dirty clothes in one corner of the room. He took them all downstairs, out into the front and hid them, all of them, in a few of the many cars outside of Bobby's house. He then ran back into the house and hid all his and Cas' clothes under their bed so at least he knew that they would be right where he needed them.

Why was Dean doing all this? Simple, he was getting revenge on his "baby" brother for stealing his and Cas' clothes while they went skinny dipping at night. Even if Lucifer was making Sam do it. That was no excuse.

Dean ran downstairs once again to his Impala. There he went to the trunk, where buried under all the gleaming knives and guns, was a bag containing two Kigurumis. He went back inside and up the stairs, Kigurumis in hand, and listened to the bathroom door. It was usually about this time those two were doing _something_ while showering together.

"L-luce, stop teasing and go already!" And there it is. He snuck into the bathroom, slowly setting down the Kigurumis and taking their prepared clothing and running, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Hey Sam, did you hear something?"

"Please don't stop~"

Dean grimaced at the images slowly appearing in his mind. He shook his head and left. Now, to wait for them to come downstairs.

"Sam! Lucifer! Time to eat!" Crowley yelled from downstairs, wearing an apron that read: _Be nice to me or I'll poison your food._ Surprisingly, he could cook. That was one thing Bobby loved about him. It made the boys uncomfortable and laugh horribly at the same time.

Dean sat down on the couch with Cas, Bobby and Crowley finding a good spot at the table in the other room. Dean hid a smirk when he heard a loud thud come from the bathroom. Cas sending him a questioning glance. Five minutes later, Sam came downstairs _very_ slowly. He held a pouty face and an air of embarrassment. Lucifer was right behind him, hoping to hide from everyone, grab his food, and run back upstairs without anyone noticing him. No such luck.

Bobby and Crowley stared wide-eyed at the two; Sam was wearing a brown moose Kigurumi, complete with the antlers and tail, while Lucifer was wearing a black Kigurumi with a red devil's tail and wings. "Oh, look. There's a moose in the house," said Crowley after gaining his composure back. Everyone started laughing as Sam and Lucifer took their food, and sat down silently, defeated.

**Author's Note: **This is the Kigurumi Lucifer was wearing: .


	12. Day 12: Making Out

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 12: Making Out

Lucifer and Sam were up before anyone, staring at the sky. Sam had told Lucifer he that whenever he woke up early, he never really took the time to look at, let alone appreciate the beautiful view of the sunrise. Lucifer when hearing this was surprised and a little displeased. After all, he was the morning star.

And, although Sam has already seen Lucifer in his 'full glory', Lucifer forced Sam outside to watch the rising morning star. So he just went with it.

Sam turned his head as pink and red hues fell over the landscape. Lucifer looked quite content, eyes closed head tilted up, and smiling. Even if it was small, it was one of the brightest and most beautiful smiles the Sam has ever seen.

He leaned closer to Lucifer, closing his eyes. Lucifer opened his eyes, surprised, when Sam kissed him but quickly closed them again, not wanting to ruin or stop the moment. Instead, he made Sam open his mouth, slipping his tongue inside the wet cavern. On and on they went, just like that, stopping every now and then to breath.

"Hey! What are you two doing up there?" they stopped and looked down. Dean was looking up at them, eyes droopy, hair a mess, and coffee in his hands. "Come on down, already. Crowley made breakfast!" They gave each other on last kiss before returning inside, sun high in the sky by now.


	13. Day 13: Eating Icecream

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 13: Eating Icecream

Lucifer and Sam walked together through the park. There weren't a lot of people there that day, it being Monday and all, so they didn't get much attention paid to them, especially with their hands being held by each other. Sam was wearing the usual plaid shirt, jacket over that and light blue jeans underneath that. Lucifer was wearing a Black T-shirt that read: _Team Free __Will__ Lucifer._ When Sam saw it, he just laughed.

As they walked, they passed by a small river with a beautiful stone arch bridge standing right above it. They crossed it, both looking down into the water seeing colorful fish flow by, some bumping into each other. They continued on, passing by an icecream stand, causing Lucifer to pause, making Sam look back at him to see why. Lucifer was staring at the icecream stand with wide eyes, almost like he saw a man walk on water, which he probably did.

"Sam what is that?" he asked, pointing to the stand. Sam chuckled, clearly amused.

"It's icecream, Luce," he responded "It's good. You want some?" he asked, looking down at the shorter male.

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want," he said, trying to keep his excitement out of his voice. Though, it was impossible not to notice how giddy he was about the idea of getting icecream.

Lucifer got one scoop of all twenty-two flavors, all the toppings and extra whipped cream. Everyone was looking at him like he grew two heads, except the icecream guy, who was most likely used to this already. Sam had gotten a simple strawberry cone, no toppings. They sat down, Lucifer eating his like a pig, getting all over his face. This reminded him of the time when Castiel first had icecream with Dean, he got it all over himself, even in his hear. Sam was beginning to wonder if it was like this for all angels.

"Luce, you got a little something right here," Sam made a hand gesture, waving it over his entire face.

"Shut up, Sam," Lucifer said fondly.


	14. Day 14: Gender Swapped

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 14: Gender Swapped

Gabriella sat plopped down on the usual motel bed, laying one leg atop the other and settling herself in, eating a piece of cake. Luci was sitting at the motel's table watching TV. 'Humans make such great stuff, I don't even remember why I disliked them,' she thought. Deana and Samantha had left, out to question witnesses and the police, like usual. "Cassie" or Castielle was out getting food for all of them, but mostly because she knew Deana wanted pie.

"Hey Luci, you need cuter bra's," Gabriella said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I just said, you need cuter bra's that probably don't work well. Nicky was weird getting those ugly bra's you're wearing."

"I think my vessel's choice in under garments is rather comfortable."

There was a short silence as Gabrielle thought on how to change Luci's mind.

"Samantha will like cuter bra's better," she said slyly. At the mention of Samantha, Luci instantly perked up, flying over to her sister and ushering her to the nearest clothes store.

"Hey, we're back!" Deana called, short hair dripping with sweat that was flowing down to her freckled cheeks. Green eyes searching for any signs of the angels they had left by themselves. Behind her walked in Samantha (who was shorter as a girl). Her hazel eyes scanned the room, brown hair a mess from the chase they had to give, and the fight they had to endure. Suddenly they both heard a small crash, running to the source of the noise, guns ready to shoot any intruders.

They both kicked the door open at the same time, pointing their guns at the two people in the room. It was just Gabrielle and Luci, both of them trying button a bra onto Luci. They looked up, surprised by the intrusion, until Luci yelled "Samantha!" and surprise hugged her, bra falling off. Samantha looked as uncomfortable as Deana felt, Gabrielle unfazed, that pervert.


	15. Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

The quiet of the room was broken by a piercing scream. Before that, all you could hear was the buzz of the motel room's refrigerator. Lucifer's eyes opened widely. He sat up in bed and looked towards the other bed, only to find that it was empty, no Sam. He started to get up, but stopped to look around the room. This wasn't the same motel room he fell asleep in. In fact, it wasn't even a motel, it was a room in a castle. 'What the heck did we _do_ last night? We aren't even in the correct time period', he thought, but stopped, remembering that Sam was in trouble. Jumping out of bed, he ran towards one of the rooms doors, hoping that Sam was in there.

"Sam! What's wrong?!" he yelled as he burst through the door, almost making it fall off its hinges. Sam screamed, not expecting to see Lucifer run into the room.

"Luce?! Where the heck are we? I was asleep one minute, the next, I'm awake in a castle! And what are you wearing?" Lucifer looked down, what was Sam talking about? He let out a surprised yelp, he was _not_ wearing this when he fell asleep. Now, he was wearing clothes from medieval times, like what a hunter would wear. He looked back up at Sam, who was wearing something similar. Long white sleeved shirt underneath a semi-dark blue shirt. The white shirt was imbedded with rubies, though. And over both of those shirts, was a light baby-blue vest. There was a pure white bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back, both of which were also imbedded with rubies.

"Calm down, Sammy. I think this is Gabriel's doing. He sent us both back in time."

"_That_ is where you are wrong, dear brother," came a new voice. They both spun around, eyes settling on the sight of Gabriel. "You see, you two are actually in a different dimension. The planet's name is Enaris, and it's ruled by one religion. You two should go look around this castle, some people are waiting for you." Gabriel then vanished, leaving the two stunned and confused.

Dun. Dun. Duuuunnnnn.

**Author's Note: **If you want me to continue this, just ask me, 'cause I kinda want to continue it. But, if I do, it will be continued as a separate story, and this one will go on.


	16. Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 16: During their Morning Ritual

It was another normal morning at the singer household. Crowley was up before anyone, making breakfast in his newest apron that read: _I'd tell you the recipe, but then I'd have to kill you._ He had already made Bobby his usual coffee, making him stop drinking whiskey in the mornings. Their new pet hellhound was lounging on the sofa, taking up all the room for himself.

Upstairs, Cas and Dean were still sleeping in, or Dean was. Castiel woke up early and decided to just watch him. It was amusing. Dean liked to cuddle in his sleep, but would never admit it. In the next room, Sam and Lucifer were already up. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of the bed, half asleep, while Sam was picking out his clothes and getting a towel ready for his shower. He left the bedroom, turning on the shower's water and stepping under the spray when he deemed it warm enough.

Back in Dean and Cas' room, Dean had fallen off the bed, not expecting Castiel to be staring at him while he slept. Again. They both got up, both foregoing a bath for now and just throwing on that day's clothes.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, Dean and Cas had already gone downstairs. When he walked into his room, Lucifer was standing there, naked.

"What are you doing naked?"

"I don't know, I just got up and was naked."

Sam just stared at him then walked away, deciding that it wasn't worth his sanity. He walked past Lucifer and put his old pj's in the dirty basket. When he turned around, Lucifer was back in his clothes and waiting for him.

Walking downstairs together, they saw Dean snickering and Cas berating him. Of course it was Dean's fault that Lucifer woke up naked. Something like that always happens. Crowley came by with their breakfast, he was looking more and more like a housewife or mother than king of the cross-roads. They all sat down where ever and started eating. The new hellhound, Howley, got up to eat as well. Dean started feeding him bits and pieces of his meal, so did Sam.

Adam and Michael would usually be back upstairs, doing whatever. 'They make such a cute couple', Sam thought. Lucifer snorted after reading that thought.

"Luce! Get out of my head!"

"Sorry Sammy, but it's incredibly hard."

Such a domestic household.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry! I don't know how to make good Endings!


	17. Day 17: Spooning

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 17: Spooning

The sky lit up, a soft glow of pinks, oranges and reds painted the sky. The field below it had two figures sleeping under a lone tree. Both of them were unaware of the world around them, or that they both fell asleep in the field in the first place. It took hours for one of them to finally wake, brushing the sleep out of their eyes.

Sam stretched is aching muscles as he slowly leaned forward to sit up. He froze, not knowing where he was. But realization of him and Lucifer accidently falling asleep in the field quickly dawned on him. Relaxing a bit, he looked down at the snoozing form of Lucifer. Bringing his hand down, he gently shook his arm to rouse him from his dreams.

"Luce, it's time to wake up," he said, almost in a whisper. Lucifer opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, and then glared up at Sam. In one swift movement, he grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled him back down to lay beside him.

"No more getting up before me," was all he said, before scooting closer to Sam, wrapping his arms around him. Sam laughed. It was a bad attempt at spooning, but Lucifer was the dominant one in the relationship, leaving Sam with no choice but to cooperate.

"Good night, Luce."

"Good night to you as well, Sam."

And they spent the rest of their day, just lying there in the field.


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 18: Doing Something Together

The room was loud. So loud. Everywhere you look, there was a dog there, just barking. Sam could only imagine what they were saying. 'Get me outta here!' he was guessing. A few feet away, Lucifer started chuckling as he was inspecting a German Shepard. He was reading Sam's thoughts again.

"Well, Sammy, you are close as to what they are saying. All of them want out, except this one."

"Get out of my head, Luce. How many times do I have to tell you that? And what makes you say that?"

"Well, he's saying he doesn't care if he gets out or not, but if we were to adopt him, we aren't allowed to neglect him or else he poop on the floors."

"Aww, what? I wish I could speak with them."

Lucifer looked at Sam when he spoke in a slightly heart-broken voice. It hurt him, no matter how trivial Sam's problems seemed. So, he raised two fingers up to his forehead, very lightly. After two seconds he brought them back down. Now, instead of hearing barking and howling, Sam was hearing voices from all the cages yelling to be taken out of the place. He didn't think he would be able to adopt all of the dogs. So, he turned away and walked to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me? Can I take that one over there? The German Shepard?" he asked the man behind the desk. The man looked over his shoulders to get a look at the dog, then turned around, ruffling in some filing cabinets behind him.

"Yeah, sure. Just sign these papers and he's all yours."

Sam signed the papers as the man walked into the room full of dogs to get the Shepard attached to a leash. When Sam was done, he gave the man the clip board, took the leash and walked into the back with all the dogs.

"Uh, Sir?"

Sam looked at Lucifer, who was looking right back at him and nodded. They both hurriedly began opening all the cages and crates full of cats and dogs alike. "Freedom!" they both heard the dogs yell as they were released.

The man behind the desk ran around, trying to get all the dogs back in, but failed as the all ran past him, or even under his legs causing him to fall down. Lucifer held the door open for Sam, their new dog, and all the animals they just let free.

"Come on, we got to get home and name you, unless you already have a name you want us to call you?"

"Just call me Butch. And don't question how I got that name."


	19. Day 19: In Formal Wear

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 19: In Formal Wear

How could he wear these ridiculous suits? Lucifer thought on this every time he saw Sam and Dean leaving the bunker, or Bobby's house, or every motel room they've ever stayed at. The suits were too tight and didn't let you move too much, or else you would rip a hole in the pants. He hated them, 'So irritating,' he thought as he glared at nothing.

But, he had to admit, it was _very_ nice to see Sam in a suit. He looked good in them. Sam would just laugh at him whenever he said it, 'You're too nice, but it's just a suit. It can't make me look "hotter,"' he would say. Lucifer hated it when Sam doubted himself, or was insecure about his looks, especially his height. It absolutely infuriated him to think _anyone_, including Sam, would think he looks bad. He would complement Sam on everything he felt insecure about, kiss him on the forehead, and whisper reassurances to him. It calmed them both down.

But he was getting off track. Sam wanted him to wear a suit so that they can go investigate a crime scene. It had surprised him, why not bring Dean along? He already had a suit, and he knew what to do. They always do it together. But Sam had said Dean was sick, and that Castiel was taking care of him. How did Lucifer not know this? They're only staying in the next room.

Lucifer just decided to snap his fingers and have a suit appear on him instead of going out to buy a suit. 'It's faster this way' he had said. But, the suit was a white, so Sam made him change it to the standard black suit and blue tie. Lucifer complained that all he needed was a trench coat and he would look exactly like Cas.

"Who cares? It's just a suit, you only have to wear it for a little bit."

With that said, Sam turned around and took up Butch's leash.

"Are we going for a walk?" he asked, suddenly excited.

"Yeah, we can walk there."

And so, Sam, Lucifer, and their dog Butch, walked to a crime scene in suits.

The End.


	20. Day 20: Dancing

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 20: Dancing

Sam stared on, entranced as Lucifer pretended to waltz with no one. Sam was hiding behind the wall so that he wouldn't be caught. It was sweet to watch him do this, like watching an elderly couple dance. Lucifer's eyes were closed, like he was dreaming, and he held his arms around the non-existent waist that was there, just imagining Sam there.

As Sam looked on, he never noticed that he was also being watched, by his and Lucifer's dog, Butch. 'Look at him blush, he's like a middle school girl watching her crush.' The German Shepherd got up and discreetly came up behind Sam. He then nudged the back of Sam's legs in the direction of Lucifer. Sam got the picture and continued on his own, slowly. When Lucifer's back was turned to him, he tapped him on the shoulder. Lucifer spun around, not expecting to get caught, and looked away while rubbing the back of his neck. Butch walked out of the room, and returned with a camera. By that time, Lucifer and Sam were already dancing together.

'Oh, gosh, now look at them. They have those stars in their eyes when they look at each other.'

Butch turned on the camera, recording the two as they danced.


	21. Day 21: CookingBaking

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 21: Cooking/Baking

"Luce! You're making a mess everywhere," Sam said with no heat in his voice. He held up his arms to cover himself from being hit by the frosting. Sam was trying to teach him how to bake a cake without poisoning someone by accident, like Crowley tended to do. Lucifer looked up at Sam, smirking.

"Hey, you say that in the bedroom too. That's funny," he responded, getting Sam to blush. They're dog, Butch, took the chance while they were distracted to jump up onto the counter and lick the spoon in Lucifer's hand. Then, jumping down he ran away, unnoticed.

"Shut up," he said, unamused, "let's just finish baking this cake for Gabe's birthday."

They continued mixing, and baking, until Lucifer got bored. He looked around looking for something to do, then his eyes landed on Sam. The cake was already in the oven, baking, and now they were just waiting for it to finish so that they could decorate it.

"Hey, Sam," Sam gave a grunt of acknowledgement, "Come here for a second, would you?" Sam got up and walked over to Lucifer curiously. Lucifer wrapped one arm behind Sam's back, making sure he couldn't get away, and used his other hand to grab the frosting behind him.

"I think I want t decorate _you_ for now…"


	22. Day 22: In Battle, Side-by-side

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 22: In Battle, Side-by-Side

A short grunt resounded through the open field. Two men fought on as they were being attacked by countless waves of soldiers. It was a battle, later to be known as the Storming of Galbur Castle. The king who ruled here had decided to attack the Dragon kingdom, and had lost a significant amount of people. They had no chance of winning against the dragon demons, but even though the lost, the Dragon kingdom had declared war on them, bringing their closest allies into the war.

The war was known as the Demon war, the time demon assassin's mercilessly killed human kings all across Enaris. But the Demons knew that it was really the god Teisufyl who disguised himself as a demon to kill the human kings, out of sheer boredom.

Now because of it, the Wolf kingdom who was the closest ally to the Dragon kingdom, was dragged into the war. A royal hunter and both of his mates were there, in battle with each other. "Sandy", or better known as Sam back in his dimension, and Latimer, who was Lucifer in his dimension, ran together to the castle gates protecting the king. Sam ducked as a blade swung out from his right, cutting the air where he used to be. He quickly crouched and knocked over the man who tried to kill him. Ahead of him, Lucifer was pulling his sword out of man's chest, letting the body drop to the floor.

Gabriel was flying above the scene, shooting arrows at the enemies that tried attacking Sam and Lucifer. Dean was using his twin blades to behead the gate guard, a giant hired by the humans. Behind him, Corvus, also known as Castiel back in their dimension, swiftly ran through the crowd, slicing necks and stomachs of men who tried getting close to Dean.

Lucifer flew over the other side of the gate, assisting Gabriel with opening it. While it slowly opened, more soldiers came out to attack them. Sam looked to the gate just as it was about to open, spotting Lucifer turning his back. Someone came up behind Lucifer, raising their sword and quickly bringing it down. His eyes widened and he screamed Lucifer's name.

And that's when he woke up. He sat up and accidently fell out of bed. He looked around the room, then his eyes landed on Lucifer's worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Sam. It was just a dream."

Sam nodded, it was just a dream. But it was a dream remembering the time Gabriel had sent them to another dimension, not a video game or television show. All that really did happen. But it was all in the past. They still visited the people in that dimension, they still spoke to the Gods and other angels in that dimension. They had ended the demon war, marking the end of that warring Era.

Sam climbed back into bed and cuddled up closely to Lucifer. It was all in the past.


	23. Day 23: Arguing

**Author's Note:** I don't know what they would be arguing about, it's hard to think. Grrrr! And, OOCness. Yes, I suck I know.

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 23: Arguing

Sam, Dean, Lucifer and Castiel were all sitting in a bar after their latest hunt. Dean and Castiel were at their own table as Sam and Lucifer sat next to each other at the bar's stools. Sam and Lucifer sat in a comfortable silence as they constantly took small sips and large gulps of their beer. As Sam spoke with the bartender named Desmond, a woman walked up to Lucifer. He didn't pay her any attention, didn't even notice her there, and kept listening to Sam and Desmond talk.

"Come here often?" she said in a smooth voice. At first Lucifer ignored her thinking she wasn't talking to him, "Excuse me? Did you hear me?" she asked as she tapped his shoulder. He looked away from Sam to glance at her. "I said, do you come here often?"

"…No, not really, I don't even live in this town," he responded shortly.

"Well," she said, "I can give you a reason to stay," she said slowly, scooting closer to him.

Desmond took his eyes away from Sam briefly as he spoke and stopped. The woman was leaning in to kiss Lucifer. Sam turned to see what he was looking at, and his eyes widened. The woman put her lips on his, and didn't seem to want to move. Lucifer was too surprised to push her away the first few seconds, but quickly regained his senses and shoved her off.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as his eyes started to glow.

She looked at him, mad that he pushed her away, then got scared when she saw that his eyes were glowing. He turned to look at Sam, but he was already running out the door. Desmond lowered his gaze, unwilling to look at Lucifer.

Lucifer got up and flew away, no one noticing his sudden disappearance. When he got to the motel room, which wasn't far from the bar, he saw Sam had locked himself in the bathroom. He slowly walked towards the door and knocked three times.

"Hey Sammy, you in there?"

"Go Away!" he yelled, voice muffled slightly by the door.

"No, Sam, I won't go away. If you're upset we need to talk about it."

The door quickly swung open as Sam opened it with too much force. He looked angry, like, _really angry_. His eyes were slightly red, and there were a few tear marks on his cheeks. 'When did he have time to cry?'

"Okay then, why didn't you push her away when she kissed you?"

"I was too surprised to. I didn't expect her to do that."

"Bull. You let her kiss you for at least a minute!"

"That's how long it took me to realize that I was being kissed by someone other than you. Sam, I know you're jealous-"

"I'm not jealous!"

"…Sam, I can feel it radiating off you. You're jealous."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I'm **not** jealous."

"Sam yes you are-"

Lucifer was cut off as Sam punched in the face with as much strength as he could muster up. Since Lucifer was an archangel, it didn't really hurt him, but it was enough force to hurt Sam's own hand.

"Really Sam? You didn't have to do that," he said sounding too calm. Sam could see it, his eyes were storming. He had really pissed off the archangel now, Lucifer was making him whimper with the way he was looking at him.

Sam looked down, about to apologize. Butch was in the corner, scared of his masters arguing. Lucifer just put his hand in his hair and tugged softly. Sam winced, expecting him to yank.

"Don't ever do that again," he said.


	24. Day 24: Making Up Afterward

**Author's Note:** I don't know what they would be arguing about, it's hard to think. Grrrr! And, OOCness. Yes, I suck I know.

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

Sam looked down, afraid of what was to come. Lucifer has never spoken in that voice before. Before their relationship, it was always about trying to convince Sam to become his vessel. Even if he would bring up problems in his life, damage Sam's mental health, it was always in a sweet and alluring voice. Even after, he still spoke in the same soft voice, never wanting to hurt him.

"_**Sam**_, look at me."

He did as he was told and cautiously looked up at Lucifer's face. His pale blue eyes glared at him menacingly. But they quickly softened at Sam's look of fear.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to make you jealous _or _scared."

Sam became shocked. What happened to the anger in his eyes?

"I-it's okay. I forgive you, even though you're the one who got punched."

"It's not like it hurt."

"Yeah… Okay."

Lucifer guided Sam to one of the motel beds. "Here, let me make it up to you."

Sam sat down willingly, Lucifer then got up and snapped his fingers, making a steaming mug of hot coco appear. "Here you go."

Sam looked up at Lucifer, amusement playing in his eyes.

"Thanks Luce."

"Anything for you."


	25. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Others Eyes

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

_Look at them, so beautiful._

Lucifer couldn't help but think this as he watched. The sky's brilliant glow and endless amount of stars were all reflected back into Sam's eyes. Sam didn't even notice Lucifer was staring at him, again. He was too busy looking at the shooting stars, and he made Lucifer promise that it wasn't a falling angel.

"If you want, I could make a meteor shower right now."

Sam looked over.

"No, this is fine. It's calm and not too bright." Lucifer looked slightly surprised, but decided to remain quiet. Sam looked back at the sky, smiling with content clear in his face. A few moments later, Sam looked over. Lucifer was still staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Lucifer didn't answer. He was lost in Sam's eyes. Eventually Sam forgot what was happening. He became lost in thought, staring into Lucifer's eyes.

Moments later, Lucifer spoke.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Lucifer."


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 26: Getting Married

All he was hearing was his thoughts whirling in his head. It was Sam and Lucifer's wedding, and they were making it grand. Chuck, who Sam and Dean found out to be God, had allowed all of the hunter pairs friends to live for these few days they were celebrating. John, Mary, Henry, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Rufus and everyone else had been revived.

Dean stood to the 'brides' side, as the Man of honor instead of maid, to his side stood Jo and Kevin. Lucifer stood at the alter with an expensive black suit and red rose in hand and to the side of him stood Gabriel, his best man, Michael and Castiel.

In the seats, all the angels and close demons were accounted for as Lucifer's family. Meg was there along with Lilith. And on the 'wives' family side sat The Winchesters, Death and Tessa, and every hunter they're on good terms with.

Suddenly the music started to play, signaling the arrival of the 'bride.' Butch, Sam and Lucifer's dog, walked in holding a small basket, shaking his head to throw the flower pedals out of the basket. Sam walked in right behind him, extremely nervous. He was dressed in a white suit, with another red rose tucked into the suit's pocket.

He stood up on the altar, face to face with Lucifer. They both smiled as the priest spoke.

When it was all said and done, the massive church bells rang. Dean released the Dove's from their cage, and everyone was cheering. Before getting into the traditional car that said "Just married," Sam through his bouquet of flowers. They ended up falling into Castiel's hands.

Sam and Lucifer kissed one more time before the car drove off with them in it.

What a happy day.

**Author's Note:** I have no idea how to write for a wedding!


	27. Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 27: On One of Their Birthday's

When Sam woke up, he expected a 'Happy Birthday Sam' from Lucifer, or for Lucifer to peck him on the cheek as a morning greeting, or even for Lucifer to be in _bed_ with him. No, he woke up alone and slightly grumpy. He moved off the bed, opening the dresser to change.

When he came downstairs, Lucifer was sitting down on the couch, watching the TV intently. When he heard Sam come down the stairs, he didn't even look up, didn't move his eyes away from his current distraction. Instead he just said a lazy, "Oh, hey Sam."

Not expecting such an unenthusiastic greeting, Sam stopped. "Hi, Lucifer," he said grouchily.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just nothing."

"Okay then. Hey! Butch wanted to go for a walk this morning, could you take him? Pfft, what am I saying? Of course you can. When you take him, make sure he doesn't use the bathroom in the neighbor's lawn okay? Thanks Sam."

Sam was a little wounded by that. Why was Lucifer treating him like this all of a sudden? And on his birthday too. But he didn't say anything, just walked away, grabbed Butch's leash and walked out the door.

Lucifer watched as Sam walked out the door, hurt by his words, making Lucifer feel guilty. But he had to do this, it was _for_ Sam.

"Alright Everybody, he's gone!" he yelled as he got off the couch. Crowley, Bobby, Dean and Castiel made their way downstairs as Gabriel climbed down from the ceiling. Kevin came out from the cabinets, Meg appeared out of nowhere, and Charlie walked in from the basement.

"Damn, Lucifer, you didn't have to be _that_ harsh," said Dean as he approached the archangel.

"I'm sorry, but you said to be convincing."

"Yeah, but still…"

They all dropped conversation after that, deciding to instead get the cake ready, and to set out Sam's gifts for his birthday.

Back with Sam, Butch was a lot more excited than usual. He was pulling on the leash harder than normal, but would take a lot longer when he was sniffing trees, marking his territory, or chasing cats. Even as they started to return home, he started slowing down even more.

"Come on, Butch. Neither of us has even had breakfast."

At the thought of food, though, he started running back, dragging Sam with him.

When they walked into the door, Sam was expecting Lucifer to be sitting on the Sofa still, but instead was genuinely surprised when confetti was thrown his way.

"Confetti, It's a Parade!" yelled Castiel with a big smile on his face, which made Sam freeze._ Are they planning on killing me? Is that why Cas is smiling?_

"No, Cas, It's just Sam's birthday today," said Lucifer, looking at Sam with a soft smile.

"So you _did_ remember."

"Of course he remembered, Sammy boy. How could you doubt him so?" said Meg grinning.


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

"Come one, Sam, we gotta go," spoke Lucifer, slightly impatient. He heard Sam shuffling quickly in their room, and then the door burst open with Sam on the other end.

"I'm ready!" he said when he came out, smiling, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Jerusalem, Sammy. We're going to ancient Jerusalem."

"Why?"

"Well, do you remember that bartender we convinced to become a hunter, the one with no family, so we decided to make him celebrate the holidays with us?"

"Uh yeah, Desmond Miles. We still talk to him at least every other day, remember? He's a friend of the family now."

"Well, one of his ancestors is from 1189 Jerusalem. I thought we should go talk to him."

"Why? Are you planning on destroying his bloodline?"

"No, just want to see what he was like. I never really paid attention to the world from the cage that's why, not until you were born at least."

Sam was still slightly doubtful, but he reluctantly agreed to go with Lucifer back to ancient Jerusalem just to meet their friend's ancestor.

"Hey, wait. Before we go, shouldn't we bring Desmond with us? I mean, it is _his_ ancestor."

Lucifer agreed quickly, flying away for a few moments and reappearing right in front of Sam again. Next to him was Desmond in his usual white hoodie and jeans, and of course, the hidden blade was strapped onto his arm. He was looking around wildly until his eyes met Sams.

"Sam? What am I doing here?" he asked slightly relieved that someone he knew was there, but still on edge. Sam just pointed to Lucifer, who was still standing next to Desmond.

"Luce brought you here because we were going to see your ancestor, and we thought you should come along since he's your ancestor."

"Okay… I'll go, I guess, but _which_ ancestor are you going to see?"

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad," Lucifer said quickly, then put to fingers to Desmonds head before he could panic and decline, and two fingers to Sams head, sending all of them back in time.

When they got there, they appeared in between two buildings, hidden by shadows so no one saw them pop out of nowhere. Lucifer had changed their clothes, They were all now wearing an assassin's uniform, each slightly modified. Desmond almost did panic, but quickly calmed himself down. If he wanted to get out of there, he would just have to go along with those two. He pulled up his hood, but then realized he probably looked like Altaïr, so he pulled it down. Lucifer reading his thoughts said, "You look like your ancestor no matter what you do, so stop fidgeting."

Desmond stopped, Lucifer was right.

"Well, let's get out of this alley," said Sam, "We need to start looking for Altaïr."

They all started walking out of the narrow street, and as soon as they were out there, they saw a man sitting on the bench, trying to look inconspicuous.

"There he is, so what do we do? You wanna just walk up to him? Stalk him maybe?" suggested Lucifer.

"No, we can't do that. He'll notice us."

"This is ridiculous," muttered Desmond under his breath.

Altaïr looked up just in time to see them all looking at him and arguing. He didn't really think anything of them; they were all wearing an assassins uniform. But one of them looked so much like him it was hard to ignore. So, he got up and walked over to them, causing his look alike to start fidgeting again. When he stopped right in front of them, no one spoke. They all just stared at him.

"Why do all of you keep looking at me?" he said, voice low and almost quiet. Sam couldn't believe he was able to understand him, but Lucifer probably did something to help with that, like when he gave him the ability to understand and communicate with animals.

"Uh, could we talk about this back at the bureau?" said Desmond nervously, surprising Sam. He didn't think he would be able to speak, he was so nervous.

Altaïr, though, just nodded his head in agreement and ran off, expecting them to follow and keep up. Instead, Lucifer just touched their foreheads again and made them appear in the bureau. Altaïr arrived soon after, not expecting them to be there before him, but he brushed it off. They all walked further in, seeing a woman sitting on some pillows. She had a golden scimitar strapped to her back, leather armor all across her left shoulder and arm, and she had poison strapped to her left leg. You wouldn't be able to see her face, because she had both the white hood and black face mask covering it. All you could see were her golden eyes, just like Altaïr's.

Altaïr noticed the trio's staring, and spoke, "Her name is Okami Kenkunshu. That's all we could get out of her. She doesn't speak Arabic, or English."

The woman looked up, her gold eyes scanning the trio.

"Who are you three?" she said.

"Uh, I'm Sam, this is Desmond, and this is Lu… Luke."

Altaïr's head whipped around to look at Sam, even the guy at the desk looked at him like he was crazy.

"How did you know what she said?" the man at the counter asked.

"Uh… I don't know," Sam said slowly as he looked over at Lucifer.

"He speaks Japanese."

"Japanese? What's that?" he asked.

"You understand me? Tell them that I think these two should get over the sexual tension and have sex already!" she told Sam.

"I don't think I want to do that."

"What's she saying?" asked Altaïr.

"N-nothing."

"Tell them~" she hissed.

"… Okay fine, but if I get killed for this… She thinks you and him should get over your sexual tension and sleep with each other already."

The man behind the counter and Altaïr stiffened. They both looked over at Okami, Altaïr glaring with murderous intent and the other man just staring with disbelief.

She got up, dusted herself off, and ran out the bureau, with Altaïr chasing after her. Lucifer stood there, smirking, while Sam and Desmond stood there looking very uncomfortable and akward.

"Desmond, I forgot to tell you, Gabriel made a man able to become pregnant as a joke. That man is the guy behind the desk, and he and Altaïr are your real ancestors, not Altaïr and the woman named Maria."

Desmond just decided to walk away, shaking his head. This is too much for one man to process in one morning.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I like Mpreg, so I only put mentions of it here. Also, sorry I couldn't get this in last night. It was New Year's and I was only able to get home after celebrating at 3:00 in the morning. definitely not typing at three in the morning only to finish at four.


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Okami lay lazily in a haystack, bathing in the sun. She didn't expect any visitors as she watched the sky, but she wasn't surprised when a large shadow blocked her view. Her name meaning 'wolf', she heard them coming for a while. She even felt their presence.

"Hello, feathered one," she said calmly, "What do you want of me?"

"Advice…Opinions… Suggestions," came Lucifer's equally calm voice.

"On what?"

"I want to do something for Sam," he said simply, "Something sweet, something he won't ever predict happening."

"I think I may know what you should do, than." Lucifer sat as Okami started speaking of her new plan.

Sam sat down while he polished his throwing knives. Staying with the assassin's had improved his hunting skills, his speed, his aim…everything. He has become a better hunter, and Lucifer did something to actually get them into the order. Time traveling with an archangel is awesome. Desmond was freaking out that he would miss weeks of work and their life in the present time, but Lucifer had assured them that he would take them back to the exact time they left.

Altair was sitting next to Sam, polishing his own throwing knives, while Malik was studying maps at his desk. Lucifer walked in, Okami right behind him to witness the display Lucifer was about to put on. He was holding something behind his back, Sam noticed.

Lucifer stopped right in front of everyone, seeming almost nervous, but that was impossible. He brought his hands around, holding a hand crafted necklace. He placed it around Sam's neck before he could say anything, while everyone watched. He then got down on one knee, shocking everyone, and started singing, or serenading, to Sam. A novice came in, and seeing so many master assassin's in one place listening to someone sing was scary, so he ran away.

When it was all over, everyone, even Altair, was clapping, quietly though.

"That was nice, Luce."

~The End~


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Sexy

30 Day OTP Challenge

Samifer

Day 30: Doing Something Sexy

They had returned back to their time, Sam, Lucifer and Desmond, but Lucifer brought five people back with them. Altair, Malik, Okami, Leonardo and Ezio, who they visited after their trip to Jerusalem, had been brought to the modern era. _For an archangel, Lucifer can be pretty stupid sometimes, _Sam thought.

At first, they all jumped whenever they heard the cars outside, or they flicked out their hidden blades when someone turned on the TV, or the toaster popped up. Okami hid her fear a lot better than the others, but her left hand still flexed, ready to pull out her hidden blade. Lucifer found it all amusing, though Sam was exasperated, and Desmond was still a little cautious about the whole idea of two of his ancestors and their companions staying in the modern era. _It's okay, Desmond, I took them __**after **__the time of their deaths and just brought them back to life here. It won't alter history that already happened, but it will affect the future, obviously. _Lucifer was still enjoying himself watching them stare at the TV, but by now, Sam was annoyed. They had gotten the assassins some modern clothes and stored their weapons, careful not to mix up everyone's weapons, especially Okami's bombs. She would probably kill him if he lost those.

"Lucifer, are you going to send them back to their time or what?"

"Sam, in their time they are already dead. They have to stay here."

Sam glared at Lucifer because all of it was slightly stressing him out. He hasn't done anything with Lucifer since they were brought there. It's been a while since they have done **that**. Lucifer, reading Sams thoughts, got up.

"Is that why you've been grouchy lately? Come, then, let's go." Sam blushed when he said that, knowing he had read his thoughts.

"Get out of my head, Lucifer!" Lucifer, of course, ignored him. He touched Sam's forehead, and suddenly they appeared in Sam's room, away from Desmond's small apartment.

"Sammy, I heard you are a fan of sweets, but you had one incident where you actually ate too much of them, and that's why you started eating salads all the time. Though, I think you need to start back on eating candy again, and I'm here to help." Lucifer brought out some chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. "What do you say?"

Sam blushed, knowing what he was planning on doing with those two items.

~Later~

Sam panted heavily, face down on the pillow. The entire bed was a mess, chocolate, whip cream, and other white stuff lay all over the mattress and covers. At least he was relieved. Lucifer lay down right next to him, smiling up at the ceiling.

"We should do that more often," Lucifer said. Sam couldn't respond, he was in too much of a daze.

The End!

**Author's Note:** Sorry this isn't as spectacular as it should be. I get embarrassed writing smut and couldn't do it. Even if I did, though, it would suck. Anyways, this marks the end of the 30 Day OTP challenge! I hope _**you**_ take the challenge, because It's kinda fun.

Anyways, review please!


End file.
